Super Smash Bros. Fusion
TBA, TBA, TBA |genre=Fighting |modes=1-6 players (Main Game) 1-12 players (Online) |ratings=ESRB: PEGI: |platforms=Nintendo Wii & Nintendo Wii U }} Super Smash Bros. Fusion is a new game in the Super Smash Bros. series, released for the Nintendo Wii and Wii U. Conventional with the rest of the series, Super Smash Bros. Fusion is a fighting game involving a crossover of various Nintendo Games. It introduces new characters, game modes, items and location whilst still including lots of aspects from previous games in the series. Gameplay The way the game is played is similar to previous games, although there are new game modes to play. As always, instead of winning by depleting an opponent's life bar, players aim to knock opposing characters off the stage. Characters will have a damage total, represented by a percentage value, which rises as they take damage and can also exceed 100%. As a character's percentage rises, he can be knocked progressively further by an opponent's attacks. To defeat an opponent, the player must send that character flying off the edge of the stage, which is not an enclosed arena but rather an area with open boundaries. When a character is knocked off the stage, he may use jumping moves to attempt to return. Another major element is the usage of battle items. There are a variety of items, including conventional battering items with which a player may hit an opponent, such as a baseball bat or a sword, along with many others. From the Pokémon franchise come Poké Balls that release a random Pokémon onto the battlefield to assist the user. Similar to this are Assist Trophies which serves a similar purpose. Also, there are Smash Balls, which allow fighters to perform character-specific attacks, known as Final Smashes. Game Modes The main menu has six options that players can select: This is the traditional mode that the Super Smash Bros. series is played in. This mode features the players battling it out in a range of styles to try and either score the most points or be last person standing. There are six styles: *'Timed:' When character's must fight to knock each other of the side of the stage, which will result in a point being scored. The player who has been KOed will respawn and play continues. There will be a time limit so players must try to KO other characters as quickly as possible. *'Stock:' All characters have a set number of lives which once depleted will result in the character being eliminated. The winner will be the last person standing after all other contestants have been knocked out. There is no time limit in this style. *'Coin:' All players start off with 200 coins and every time that they get hit, they will drop some. Other players can then collect the coins dropped. Also, random storage items will appear which once broken open, will reveal a bunch of coins that players can additionally add to their amounts. At the end of the time limit, the person with the most coins wins. *'Capture the Bag:' A bag will spawn in the middle of the stage and players must dash to pick it up. Once one player picks it up, they must try and run away from other players, who will try to knock the bag out of the other players hands. Whoever has been in possession of the bag for the longest will win the round. *'Zones:' The stage will be split into zones and in the center of each zone is a beacon. Each player will have their own unique colour and when they run over the beacon, it will change to their associated colour. The person who has dominated the most beacons throughout the match wins the round. *'Tourney:' This style is the same as in previous games, in which players battle each other in turns. The win of each match progresses onto the nest round and fights some of the other winners. This continues until one character is left standing. In addition to choosing different styles of brawling, players also have to optional to make it a "Special Match" in which various effects will impact the game-play. *'Gravity:' Players can change the gravity between Low, Normal and High. This obviously then has an impact on jumping and also in high gravity, items falling from the sky can cause damage if they land on a competitor. *'Health:' Players can set it so that their health is worsened and their damage increased each time they spawn in that match to increase the difficulty and in order to challenge themselves. *'Size:' The size of the players can also be changed, between Tiny, Regular and Giant. Being Giant causes melee attacks to become more powerful, however they will move a lot slower and it is also increasingly harder to dodge. Being tiny allows players to be more stealthy and they will also move faster, although their melee attacks will be weaker and they cannot jump as high as before. *'Speed:' Another ability is to speed up or slow down time. This has no direct affect on the battle as it simply changes the speed of the match, however it can be seen as slightly distracting which may indirectly affect other players. This mode allows players to play with other players on separate consoles. They can play any combination in the regular brawl mode, with up to 12 players in a match. Controls Wii Remote & Nunchuk These are controls for the Wii Remote & Nunchuk: * ~ Pause * ~ Match Statistics * ~ Attack (in match) '/ '''Select (in menu) * ~ Special Attack (in match) '/ 'Back (in menu) * ~ Left/Right/Down - Taunt '/ 'Up - Grab * ~ Home Menu * ~ Jump * ~ Crouch * ~ Dodge * ~ Activate Minor Shield * ~ Left/Right - Move '/ 'Up - Jump '/ 'Down - Crouch GameCube Controller * ~ Left/Right - Move '/ 'Up - Jump '/ 'Down - Crouch * ~ Left/Right/Down - Taunt '/ 'Up - Grab * ~ Pause & Match Statistics * ~ Change Camera Angle * ~ Back (in menu) * ~ Attack (in match) '/ 'Select (in menu) * ~ Crouch * ~ Jump * ~ Special Attack (in match) * ~ Dodge * ~ Activate Minor Shield Wii U Controller * ~ Select (in menu) * ~ Crouch * ~ Jump * ~ Back (in menu) * ~ N/A * ~ Left/Right - Move '/ 'Up - Jump '/ 'Down - Crouch * ~ Change Camera Angle * ~ Left/Right/Down - Taunt '/ '''Up - Grab * ~ Attack (in match) * ~ Special Attack (in match) * ~ Activate Minor Shield * ~ Dodge * ~ Match Statistics * ~ Pause Universes Characters Stages Items The Vault Category:Games Category:Potterfan1997's stuff Category:Nintendo Wii Games Category:Potter Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Video Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Games